


Walk you home

by haneul_27



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haneul_27/pseuds/haneul_27
Summary: "After your pretty back disappears,I turn around and I start to miss you already"– Walk you home, NCT Dream.





	Walk you home

Faltaban sólo cinco minutos para el final de clases, Seungri golpeteó con su pluma de forma ansiosa, en ese instante poco le importaba el resumen de treinta páginas que tendría que hacer de un día para otro, él solo quería escuchar que la clase se había terminado. A su derecha su compañero anotaba detalles de la tarea a cumplir, se estiro un poco y comenzó a rayar la orilla de su margen intacto —basta... —susurro el castaño.

Seungri dejó su cabeza caer sobre su escritorio y dejo la pluma caer, acción que sin duda no esperaba creara ese ruido en el salón de clases, cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto —Lee Seunghyun —mordió su labio y miro hacia la profesora.

—¿Algo que añadir?

Negó con una media sonrisa —nada profesora.

La señorita rodó los ojos y por fin ordenó que podían irse, espero a que esta saliera y entonces guardó sus cosas a gran velocidad —me comienza a estresar tu repentina prisa.

—Perdón Hoonie, pero tengo que irme pronto, me esperan en casa —cruzo su mochila sobre su torso y se despidió dando saltos hacía la puerta— te veo el lunes.

El camino entre escaleras se volvió eterno, parecía que en ese instante todos querían hablar con él, sin embargo, solo rechazó varias invitaciones y terminó saliendo por fin del edificio. Se sentía sospechoso, sabía que Jonghoon ya tenía algo en mente, pero aun esperaba que nadie lo siguiera o se diera cuenta.

Seungri lucía más feliz al salir de clases desde hacía un tiempo, y quizá hasta su propia familia lo notaba, ya que seguramente se estaba volviendo más obvio esas últimas semanas. Y es que todo era gracias a un día cualquiera, dónde Seungri se alejo unas calles de su camino solo para encontrar un libro que su hermana le pedía, en una librería más cerca de la siguiente escuela que de la suya. Mientras se perdía entre libros infantiles, otro chico lo miraba desde el pasillo de cd's, asunto que al final llamó su atención. Tomo el libro que su hermana le pidió y camino hacia la zona de música, divago un poco y termino por ignorar las miradas del chico pelinegro. Pagó y camino tranquilamente hacía la parada de autobús, movió sus pies al ritmo de la música que escuchaba del restaurante del frente, levantó la mirada y sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a él. Era el mismo chico de la tienda.

Lo miro de reojo y sus ojos casi lo atrapaban.

Al final lo habían conseguido, esos ojos ya lo tenían tan atrapado que continuaba alejándose de su propia escuela solo para encontrarlo en la misma parada de autobús. Su nombre era Kwon Jiyong. Un chico sonriente y divertido, Seungri había terminado saludándolo ese día, y ambos conversaron el resto de camino hasta sus casas. Seungri vivía a solo tres calles más lejos que él, así que varios días a la semana, corría hasta esa parada y esperaba por él para que tomaran el camino a casa juntos. Jiyong no lo sabía, pero Seungri estaba tomando más tiempo y camino al ir a esa parada, solo por él.

Y así fue durante semanas, los temas de conversación se formaban prontamente, tanto que Seungri quería que la casa del castaño estuviera más lejos de su última parada del autobús. Al inicio ambos lucían algo distantes, pero con el tiempo aprendieron a ser más cercanos, aunque esta cercanía estuviera poniendo nervioso a cada uno.

Seungri llegó a la esperada parada y se sentó ansioso, ese no era un viernes cualquiera, ese viernes irían a visitar Myeongdong, una de las calles más populares de Seúl. Los dos tenían catorce años y tenían permiso de sus padres para llegar tarde esa noche, así que mientras Seungri se deshacía de su camisa de la escuela, a lo lejos podía ver a Jiyong caminando hacía la parada.

Una sonrisa.

Dos sonrisas.

El chico más delgado se sentó a su lado y golpeó su brazo con su codo —¿emocionado? —Seungri asintió riéndose— mira, mi amigo me hizo un mapa detallado —el mayor abrió una hoja doblada y le mostró el mapa improvisado. El destino principal era un restaurante de la zona, uno que estaba algo escondido entre callejones, pero que según los amigos de Jiyong, era el lugar más delicioso de allí.

El autobús llegó y los dos se encaminaron a su destino, Jiyong continuó con el tema del día anterior, la música favorita del mayor. El asunto los distrajo tanto que casi se perdían la estación, llegaron hasta el metro y las palabras de Jiyong seguían embelesando a Seungri, quien se quedó de pie al darle su lugar a una señora con un bebé. El pelinegro observó el detalle y se levantó junto con él, alegando que solo faltaba una estación, así que lo hizo caminar hacia la puerta, dónde ambos se recargaron en un tubo, ocupando poco espacio. En ese momento Seungri fue quien continúo hablando de sus gustos musicales, dejando que Jiyong fuera el que lo observaba atentamente conforme hablaba de lo que le apasionaba.

El seguimiento del mapa fue origen de carcajadas y de muchos roces entre los dos, Seungri perdido y Jiyong riéndose de él mientras se sostenía de su brazo en varias ocasiones. Entre risas Seungri dijo que preguntaría en algún sitio, sin embargo, un jalón lo hizo moverse hacia otro lado, era Jiyong quien lo arrastraba del brazo hacía un puesto de comida callejera —tengo hambre, compremos algo aquí —asintió y termino pidiendo una brocheta para cada uno.

Se hicieron a un lado y comenzaron a comer, Seungri noto que los ojos de Jiyong iban a todas partes, dónde gente caminaba disfrutando de todos los puestos y tiendas, era un lugar agradable, un lugar que tenía a Jiyong sonriente. Lo miro morder su brocheta mientras miraba hacia la derecha, por lo que su mejilla se lleno de salsa. La mano de Seungri se movió ligeramente, tuvo el impulso de limpiarlo, sin embargo, estaban en publico y no sabía si aquello era algo muy invasivo. Tomo una servilleta y se la extendió —ti-tienes una mancha —susurro.

Jiyong se giró sonriente —gracias.

El estómago de Seungri dio varias vueltas, asintió y retiro la mirada, enfocándose en la calle una vez más —¿deberíamos seguir buscando el restaurante? —preguntó sin mirarlo.

—Prefiero seguir paseando, podemos comprar más bocadillos así.

Cinco puestos más, Seungri dijo que el de helado sería el último, puesto que el atardecer comenzaba a caer y aun les quedaba un largo camino de vuelta a sus casas. Y si quería repetir esa salida, tenía que llegar a tiempo.

Durante su caminata de vuelta al metro, Jiyong fue quien saco un tema en particular, el que los dejo casi envueltos en una burbuja durante todo el transcurso —estoy seguro que fueron los aliens —concluyó cuando se sentaron en la parada del autobús.

—Ok, pero los inventores no son aliens.

Jiyong asintió —bueno, pero quizá les pasaron el conocimiento.

—Y si tu te conviertes en un genio musical, ¿serán los aliens los que te pasaron ese conocimiento?

Su expresión se volvió de sorpresa —eso sería increíble —los dos se rieron un buen rato con esa idea.

El mayor cruzo sus pies sobre la banca y le dio una palmada al hombro de Seungri, pidiéndole que se diera la vuelta, así lo hizo algo confundido, sin embargo, cuando sintió la espalda del  pelinegro apoyarse en la suya, entonces entendió. Viendo que no había nadie, Seungri estiro sus pies en el resto de la banca. Respiro tranquilo y sintió como Jiyong lo hacía también, casi al mismo ritmo. El ruido de la ciudad fue lo único que los interrumpía, Seungri cerró los ojos y casi fue consciente de como su corazón palpitaba más rápido. Pensó en lo mucho que le sucedía eso con Jiyong, cuando lo miraba sonreír tan ampliamente que sus encías se notaban, cuando entre carcajadas su mano se cruzaba tras su brazo como aferrándose... cuando sus ojos almendra se enfocaban en los suyos de forma fija.

Y por supuesto, esas últimas semanas en que se despedía de él antes de verlo entrar a su casa.

El autobús llegó, tomaron los últimos lugares y Jiyong se recargó en su hombro —estoy muy cansado —musito sin más. Seungri mordió su labio y murmuro una respuesta— el próximo viernes podrías venir a mi casa, podemos ver alguna película de las que te conté.

—Sería divertido —comentó.

Jiyong se incorporó de vuelta y estiro sus brazos al frente —buscaré la que te asustara más.

Sonrió y asintió —te dije que no me asusto fácilmente.

—Bueno, eso lo veremos.

Inevitablemente, la parada de su casa llegó, bajaron del autobús y la noche los envolvió. Dieron los primeros pasos con lentitud, cada paso los separaría de ese día y significaría el final de esa tarde, un paso más y el silencio continuo. Seungri no sabia que era lo que sentía, Jiyong estaba igual de confundido, y quizá la única forma en que se comunicaban era a través de la lentitud de sus pasos. Los dos mantenían la mirada baja, enfocándose en la sombra del contrario, mirando el suelo avanzar y la luz iluminarlos. Los pasos eran pesados, cada uno quería, de ser posible, ir más lento. El ambiente se sentía intranquilo, no había palabras, no parecía haber ruido siquiera, eran solo palabras atoradas en la garganta de cada uno. Bombas de tiempo que no tardaban en explotar.

Sin embargo, aun había tiempo en esas bombas, y la casa de Jiyong era la de la esquina, la que estaba a solo un par de pasos.

Seungri se detuvo y Jiyong continuo hasta quedar frente al portón de su casa, era el final del día.

—Jiyong... —musito sin poder detenerse.

Seungri no quería decir adiós.

Jiyong se detuvo y lo miro de vuelta.

No había más que decir, Seungri no tenía idea de lo que sentía, y no era el momento de divagar frente a él sobre sentimientos encontrados. Simplemente tenía que despedirse, por más que su corazón se acelerara y quisiera acercarse —nos vemos el lunes.

Jiyong sonrió y asintió, relamió sus labios y el menor observo ese detalle —a las dos de la tarde —correspondió con otra sonrisa y lo miro darle la espalda.

La puerta se abrió, y la espalda cálida del pelinegro desapareció.

Seungri bajo la mirada y dio la vuelta, encaminándose a casa y odiando ya estar extrañándolo.


End file.
